Conte de noël-2017
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Petit recueil des courtes fanfics écrites pour mon calendrier de l'avant stargate 2017. De la neige, de l'esprit de noël, de vieilles ruines, quelques wraiths, et nos équipes d'explorations préférées. Histoires sur SG-1, SGA et SGU.
1. Présent de noël

**Ces courtes nouvelles ont été écrite pour mon calendrier de l'avent stargate 2017.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Teyla avait dit non. Elle l'avait dit à Rodney, elle l'avait dit au Dr Keller, elle le lui avait dit, et personne n'avait écouté. Enfin, personne sauf peut-être Ronon. Mais Ronon était un grand guerrier que rien n'impressionnait et surtout pas le regard suppliant d'un enfant. Teyla avait dit non, et pourtant, ils étaient tous là, un lait de poule à la main, à regarder Torren déchirer avec enthousiasme les emballages multicolores de bien trop de cadeaux pour un seul petit garçon. Tout ça parce qu'il avait autorisé une bande de marines implorant à organiser une fête de Noël dans le mess avec sapin, boules et guirlandes. La totale. Le sergent Pollard s'était même débrouillé pour confectionner une crèche en pain d'épices, qui à part pour l'âne subtilisé par un gourmand, trônait fièrement sur la table entre le chocolat chaud et les biscuits. Ils étaient dans une autre galaxie, et fêter Noël, c'était un peu comme rentrer à la maison. Ça faisait du bien. Noël n'existait pas dans Pégase et Torren, qui avait été émerveillé par les préparatifs, et plus encore par les explications qu'on lui avait fourni, n'avait depuis lors cessé de demander si le Père Noël allait aussi lui apporter des cadeaux. Au plus grand mépris des ordres de sa mère, il l'avait demandé à tout le monde, et avec ce pouvoir que lui conférait son statut de seul enfant de la cité, il avait été exaucé. Après que Rodney ait catégoriquement refusé le rôle, c'était Zelenka qui avait accepté à contrecœur d'endosser la veste rouge, et John ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il avait été impressionné par la prestation du scientifique, dont les jurons en tchèque lorsqu'il s'était pris les pieds dans l'ourlet du pantalon trop long avait ajouté une touche d'authenticité inattendue.

Et donc, malgré les refus embarrassés de Teyla, ils avaient organisé une grande fête et offert bien trop de cadeaux à Torren. Si le petit avait à peine jeté un regard au microscope en peluche offert par Rodney, qui boudait à présent un peu plus loin, l'enfant avait entamé une sorte de danse de la victoire en découvrant la panoplie de pompier offerte par Lorne. Il avait décoché son plus beau sourire au Dr Keller en découvrant l'imagier du corps humain qu'elle lui avait offert, et Teyla avait semblé vraiment heureuse de ce cadeau à la fois ludique et éducatif. La petite voiture télécommandée qu'il lui avait offerte lui valut un regard en travers de sa mère, auquel il répondit avec un sourire en coin et un haussement d'épaules.

Une demi-douzaine de peluches, deux boîtes de Lego, trois livres, six puzzles et deux G.I Joe plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'un paquet sous le sapin.

L'enfant le déchira avec autant d'enthousiasme que tous les autres, brandissant son contenu à peine une seconde avant que sa mère, qui avait bondi comme une tigresse, ne le lui arrache des mains.

Un murmure un peu choqué parcourut la salle.

« Qui a offert un couteau à mon fils ?! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais tout comme elle, il avait une idée assez précise de l'auteur du présent malvenu.

La mine renfrognée de Ronon le lui confirma.

« Ronon ! Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?! Torren n'a que trois ans ! » tempêta Teyla.

Le Satédien se renfrogna encore plus, croisant les bras.

« Tout ces jouets, c'est bien joli, mais Torren n'est pas Terrien, il est Athosien. Il vit dans Pégase. Toutes ces peluches, tout ces... trucs ne le sauveront pas quand les _wraiths_ viendront » se défendit-il.

« Il a trois ans, Ronon ! Il ne se défendra contre personne ! » hurla-t-elle, de plus en plus furieuse, agitant la longue lame sous le nez de l'ancien coureur.

Il fallait qu'il calme le jeu. Ignorant la foule mal à l'aise qui assistait à l'altercation, il s'avança, posant une main apaisante sur le bras de Teyla.

« Il n'aura à se défendre contre personne, Teyla, car nous le protégerons tous, n'est-ce pas Ronon ? »

Le Satédien lui jeta un regard noir.

« Aujourd'hui oui, mais un jour, ce sera un homme, et ni vous, ni moi, ni John ne seront toujours là pour le protéger » répondit-il en fixant l'Athosienne.

« Trois ans, Ronon ! » répliqua-t-elle, un brin plus calme mais toujours furieuse.

« Mon grand-père m'a offert ce couteau quand j'avais son âge. Lui-même l'a reçu de son père en son temps. »

« Oh » murmura Teyla, subitement calmée.

Elle soupira, détaillant pour la première fois la lourde lame de chasse.

« C'est un cadeau précieux » ajouta-t-elle en la soupesant.

« Oui. »

Elle soupira profondément, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'une négociation lui portait sur les nerfs.

« J'apprécie et reconnais pleinement la valeur de ce présent, Ronon, et ferai en sorte que Torren en soit aussi conscient, mais il est pour l'heure bien trop jeune pour avoir un couteau. Je le lui donnerais quand il sera capable de comprendre ce qu'il représente et ce qu'il implique. »

Cela sembla satisfaire le Satédien qui hocha brièvement la tête.

Il s'autorisa à se détendre.

« Et si on goûtait ces gâteaux ? » suggéra-t-il à la ronde d'un ton trop joyeux, guidant d'une main ses amis vers les tables.


	2. Nox-el

L'hiver avait recouvert le monde d'un doux manteau blanc. Les arbres et bon nombre d'animaux dormaient paisiblement, attendant le retour de la chaleur pour s'épanouir à nouveau.

Lya, un panier de baies d'hiver sous le bras, s'arrêta un instant, contemplant le grand anneau de pierre, lui aussi endormi sous son manteau.

Ils l'avaient enterré, puis déterré, puis ré-enterré, comme le leur avaient conseillé les si jeunes et si surprenant Taur'i. Mais au final, lorsqu'une fois encore, ils avaient dû le ressortir de terre, le conseil avait tranché, et ils l'avaient laissé là. Après tout, ils protégeaient les Nox et tous les autres habitants de Gaia depuis des millénaires, les cachant aux yeux des importuns, et cela avait toujours marché. Pourquoi arrêter ?

Parce que les Taur'i le leur avait conseillé. Mais ils étaient jeunes, et savaient si peu de choses.

Gentils, sincères et pleins de bonnes intentions, mais si ignorants des voies de l'univers.

Elle sourit. Était-ce aussi l'hiver sur leur monde ? Ressemblait-il au leur, sous un grand manteau de neige ? Elle était allée là-bas, mais n'en avait vu que la base où était cachée la Porte. Pauvres Taur'i, si terrifiés par leur propre peuple qu'ils n'osaient pas leur révéler l'existence de la Porte et des merveilles qu'elle cachait. Secouant la tête avec compassion, Lya se remit en marche. Un jour, bientôt peut-être, ils seraient assez sages. Un jour, bientôt peut-être, pourraient-ils marcher vraiment ensemble vers l'avenir. Ce jour-là, les Nox seraient là, et les accueilleraient à bras ouverts. Ce jour-là, à côté des empreintes légères de ses pieds nus dans la neige, on trouvera peut-être les traces profondes des lourdes bottes de cuir des Terriens.

Ce jour-là, la galaxie fera un pas de plus en direction de l'harmonie.


	3. Récompense

Il y avait de ces rencontres étranges. De celles qui vous laissent un arrière-goût inconnu en bouche.

Pour Valymn, ça avait été ce grand guerrier à la coiffure sévère. L'air revêche, la posture rigide, et le regard glacial. C'est à peine s'il avait osé le regarder. Un scientifique ne regardait pas un guerrier en face. Ils n'étaient pas égaux. Et pourtant, le soldat avait cherché son regard, effleurant presque parfois son esprit. Surtout lorsqu'il hurlait sur les deux adorateurs qui lui servaient d'assistants.

Un peu excédé, il avait fini par confronter le guerrier. Enfin presque. Il s'était arrêté et avait fixé un point quelque part sur l'épaulière de cuir du combattant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui adresse la parole.

« Vous ne savez donc pas dresser vos humains ? » lui avait sifflé l'alpha.

Il avait vaguement feulé, vexé.

« Nos esclaves sont soumis et obéissants.» avait-il répondu ensuite.

« Oui, car ils vous craignent. »

« Nous sommes leurs maîtres. »

« Oui, mais des maîtres effrayants, qui risquent de les tuer à tout instant. » nota le guerrier avec un demi-sourire.

« Nous sommes des _wraiths_ , ils sont du bétail ! » avait-il répliqué, scandalisé.

« En effet. Du bétail terrifié. Mon esclave est doux et conciliant. Il recherche ma satisfaction avec dévouement, non par crainte pour sa vie, mais dans l'espoir d'une récompense. »

A ce moment-là, il avait levé les yeux, fixant bêtement l'autre _wraith_.

« Les humains ne réagissent qu'à la peur. »

« Non. Il est facile de les terrifier c'est vrai, même une larve peut y arriver, mais leur donner confiance, leur apprendre à... manger dans la main, c'est un véritable art. »

Le guerrier l'avait fixé, l'air heureux de le sentir perdu.

« Votre esclave vous mange dans la main ?! »

« Façon de parler. Il sait que si je le touche, ce n'est jamais pour lui faire du mal. Si je pose ma main sur lui, c'est pour lui faire un don de vie, ou pour le récompenser pour ses actes. Il sait que nul n'a le droit de le toucher, ou il aura affaire à moi. Il sait qu'en bon maître, je veillerai toujours à ce qu'il n'ait besoin de rien. Jamais faim, jamais froid, jamais peur, et en retour de ces quelques petites attentions, mon esclave me donne tout. Sa vie, son temps, son esprit et son cœur. Il n'a ni ami, ni famille. Il n'existe que pour me servir, et se délecter de ma satisfaction. »

Le guerrier avait fouillé dans la poche de son manteau et en avait sorti un petit sachet de papier.

« Je me suis procuré ces friandises pour lui. Dans trois jours, ce sera une célébration très importante pour son peuple, et ces choses sont un élément clé du rite. En lui offrant ces aliments et quelques heures de mon temps libre, je m'assure de nombreux services précieux et utiles. Vous devriez essayer aussi. Peut-être que vos esclaves cesseraient de confondre désinfectant et dissolvant en nettoyant vos tables. »

Il n'avait pas répondu alors, seulement signifié d'un geste de la tête qu'il avait compris et le guerrier était parti. Il ne l'avait plus revu. La reine de ce dernier, qui était venue en visite, était repartie quelques heures plus tard en emmenant ses _wraiths_ , et la vie avait repris sur la ruche, mais comme un ver qui fait son nid, les paroles du guerrier ne l'avaient pas quitté, et il y avait repensé, aux moments les plus inopportuns.

Et voilà que des mois plus tard, il se retrouvait à examiner une étoffe scintillante sur un marché mixte d'un monde neutre. Le châle était d'un bleu pâle, un motif au fil brillant étincelant dans le faible soleil. _Juste_ aimait porter ce genre de couleur. Elle apprécierait sans doute un tel présent. Il gronda à l'idée absurde, et s'éloigna, avant de revenir, passant encore et encore devant le stand sous le regard plein d'espoir de l'adoratrice qui le tenait.

Avec un sifflement vaincu, il s'avança, les quelques piécettes que coûtait l'étoffe en main. _Juste_ aurait un cadeau en cette fin d'année, et il en trouverait sans doute un autre pour _Fébrile_.


	4. Ce n'est pas tout les jours Noël

Ce n'est pas tous les jours Noël. Daniel avait toujours trouvé que cet adage allait plutôt bien avec sa profession. En tant qu'archéologue, l'essentiel de son travail consistait à chercher des choses tout en sachant qu'il n'avait que peu de chances de les trouver. Et travailler pour le SGC n'améliorait cela en rien. Combien de fois avait-il trouvé des ruines absolument révolutionnaires pour le monde de l'archéologie, mais qu'il avait dû abandonner après quelques heures seulement parce qu'elles ne contenaient aucune technologie et qu'elles n'étaient donc « pas intéressantes » ? Beaucoup trop.

Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas le cas. Les Mendosiens avaient été un grand peuple, puis les Goa'uld étaient venus, et ils avaient été réduits à l'un de ces innombrables peuples esclaves sans plus aucune culture personnelle. De leur grandeur ne restaient que des ruines monumentales à moitié enterrées et des histoires que les grands-mères racontaient à leurs petits-enfants le soir au coin du feu.

Il n'y avait aucune technologie ici. A leur âge d'or, ils avaient atteint le raffinement d'une Rome antique, mais avec le style pictural d'Inuits qui n'auraient jamais vu de phoques, et un panthéon digne des cultes vaudous les plus complexes.

Et pourtant depuis plus d'un mois, on le laissait explorer à sa guise ce qui restait d'une cité qu'il avait nommé « Falou'kaman » d'après les inscriptions péniblement décryptées avec l'aide d'un programme surpuissant et d'une petite équipe de linguistes. C'étaient de véritables vacances pour lui, même mieux que des vacances ! Rien d'autre de prévu que de délicatement extraire du sol un pot en terre ou une tablette gravée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours Noël, mais depuis plus d'un mois et même s'ils étaient en plein été, ça l'était pour lui ! Il faudrait qu'il remercie Jack d'avoir usé de son tout nouveau rang de général pour lui offrir un si merveilleux cadeau.


	5. Coureur

Kalol'kan sourit, heureux, alors que le vent froid d'Endora s'engouffrait dans sa tresse, tentant d'en arracher quelques mèches. Il détailla le paysage. Les ruines calcinées de ce qui avait été un village longtemps auparavant, endormies sous un éternel manteau de neige. Le coureur était malin. Plus personne n'habitait ce monde depuis que les Endorians l'avaient plongé dans une semi-obscurité et un hiver sans fin à grand renfort de bombes à fusion. Mais il était aussi idiot. La neige lui arrivait presque à la taille, et même si le coureur avait une bonne avance sur lui, sa piste profonde n'avait pas encore été effacée par les lourds flocons qui tombaient sans discontinuer. Il se lança à sa poursuite d'un pas rapide et sûr dans un silence percé seulement du bruit sourd de ses bottes dans la neige. La piste le mena aux restes d'une première maison, puis d'une seconde pour y disparaître.

Il y entra prudemment, observant les traces plus nettes dans la fine couche de neige qui s'était engouffrée depuis les ouvertures béantes des portes et des fenêtres. L'humain avait allégrement piétiné autour de la cheminée, et il devina aux traces qu'il avait en vain tenté d'allumer un feu avant de ressortir par la porte arrière de la bâtisse. Il se remit en chasse avec un grondement excité.

Il y eut un bruit sec, puis une douleur fulgurante éclata dans sa cuisse, dans lequel était fiché un éclat de métal tranchant attaché au bout d'une longue tige retenue par le mince cordon qu'il avait détaché en marchant dessus.

Avec un rugissement de douleur, il arracha le piège de sa jambe, réduisant la perche à l'état de brindille avant de se remettre en marche, furieux et boitant.

Deux heures, trois pièges et un village plus loin, Kalol'kan était à bout de nerfs, affamé à force de régénérer et frigorifié, et du coureur toujours nulle trace.

S'il ne le trouvait pas rapidement, il serait obligé de faire demi-tour, ce qui n'était pas envisageable.

Il s'était vanté devant sa reine et tout le harem qu'il ramènerait la tête de ce coureur. Il ne pouvait pas échouer sans devenir la risée de toute la ruche.

Il fallait qu'il trouve ce maudit coureur.

Il se remit en marche, espérant que le mouvement éloignerait un peu le froid.

La piste le mena à une autre maison en ruine. La septième. Un piège l'attendait sûrement dedans, ou juste à la sortie. Si le coureur croyait qu'il allait se faire prendre une fois encore, il se trompait lourdement. Avec un rictus mauvais, il s'enfonça dans l'épaisse couche de neige afin de contourner le bâtiment, pour en découvrir l'arrière par lequel le coureur avait sans doute poursuivi sa fuite.

Il arrivait à la hauteur de la seule fenêtre qui s'ouvrait, puits noir sur le profil de la maison, lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Instinctivement, il se plaqua contre le mur, l'avant-toit le protégeant d'une avalanche de neige et de briques clairement entassées là à son attention. Cette petite proie vicieuse avait prévu qu'il n'entrerait pas dans la maison. Il comprit son erreur, un instant trop tard. Avec un rugissement de bête furieuse, le coureur se jeta sur lui par la fenêtre dans son dos, passant son épaisse ceinture de cuir autour de son cou avant de serrer de toutes ses forces.

Kalol'kan tenta de s'emparer de son arme, au fourreau sur sa cuisse, mais le coureur dont les yeux emplis d'une rage meurtrière se découpaient sous la masse noire de ses longues dreadlocks, la lui arracha des mains, lui cassant deux doigts au passage avant de la jeter dans la neige où elle disparut.

Kalol'kan essayait de lutter, à coup de poings, de pieds, de n'importe quoi, mais le coureur était fort. Aussi fort qu'un _wraith_. Aussi fort que lui. L'oxygène commençait à manquer. Chaque geste devenait plus difficile, plus douloureux. Comme si une petite créature malveillante attachait un nouveau poids à ses membres à chaque seconde. Et toujours ce regard, rivé au sien, haine liquide plus brûlante que le feu. Rage, colère, désespoir coulés en une dévorante envie de tuer.

Les contours de sa vision se brouillaient, d'abord flous puis de plus en plus noirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que ces pupilles sombres rivées aux siennes. Un regard qui le transperçait plus encore que l'esprit de la plus inquisitrice des reines, puis l'obscurité.


	6. Un long sommeil

_**Et c'est sur cette nouvelle que se termine les textes de mon calendrier de l'avant 2017.**_

 _ **Bonnes fêtes à tous!**_

 _ **Nota: Cella-ci est sur SGU et l'équipage du destiny.**_

* * *

Deux ans, cinq mois, vingt-sept jours, trois heures et douze minutes. C'était le temps qu'Eli avait passé seul à bord du _Destiny_. Seul dans ce gigantesque vaisseau lancé à une vitesse stupéfiante entre deux galaxies lointaines. Seul, sans personne à qui parler, sans personne à toucher.

 _Courage Eli ! Tu es un solitaire de toute manière._

Il y avait bien les pierres de communication, mais il ne faisait qu'emprunter le corps de quelqu'un pour quelques heures, et comme il s'agissait du personnel du SGC, ce n'était pas à volonté. Quatre heures tous les sept jours. Quatre heures sur cent soixante-huit. Soit 2,3 % de son temps, dont une bonne partie était souvent dédiée à ses rapports hebdomadaires. Le reste du temps, il était seul avec lui-même. Seul avec le vide et le silence. Seul dans un vaisseau en mode économie, la plupart des coursives sans lumière ni chaleur, parfois sans oxygène.

 _Courage Eli ! Tu es un grand garçon et tu n'as plus peur du noir._

Il avait assez d'oxygène pour la traversée mais seulement s'il n'en consommait pas trop. Il avait calculé, et les scientifiques du SGC avaient confirmé. Deux heures hebdomadaires de sport au maximum, et idéalement entre dix et douze heures de sommeil ou de repos par jour pour l'économiser. Il n'avait pas de livres, pas de film à regarder, et ne pouvait même pas bouger pour s'occuper. Aujourd'hui, sur Terre, c'était Noël, et lui était là, perdu et oublié, à des années-lumière de toute vie humaine, sans rien d'autre à faire que de graver d'étranges motifs entremêlés sur les parois de métal avec la tige d'acier qui avait autrefois été un tournevis, mais qu'il avait rendu méconnaissable à force de gribouillage forcené sur les murs, sols et plafonds, d'abord des cabines accessibles du _Destiny_ , puis des couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le réfectoire, dont il avait à peine entamé le mur du fond. C'était Noël et il était seul avec lui-même et le bruit entêtant du métal contre le métal.

 _Courage Eli ! Tu n'as jamais aimé tout ce cirque autour des Fêtes._

Chloé lui manquait, même s'ils s'étaient éloignés peu avant qu'il ne la place en stase.

Le lieutenant Johansen lui manquait, avec sa compassion et son gentil sourire. Même Young et Rush lui manquaient avec leur sale caractère.

 _Courage Eli ! C'est toi qui t'es porté volontaire pour ça._

Il rit tristement, écrasant d'une main rageuse une larme roulant sur sa joue. Encore six mois, deux jours, vingt heures et quarante-huit minutes et cet enfer serait fini. Dans six mois, ils seraient arrivés dans cette autre galaxie, en sécurité, et il ne serait plus seul. Il recommença à graver le métal froid. Oui, bientôt ce serait fini, et dans cinq jours, soit seulement à peine plus de cent vingt heures, il serait sur Terre, pour voir sa famille et partager un repas de Noël, Nouvel-An avec eux. Il avait fait le plus gros. Il avait survécu au plus dur. Il sourit sans bonheur.

 _Courage Eli. C'est Noël aujourd'hui !_

Avec un soupir, il se releva, reculant d'un pas ou deux pour observer son œuvre.

Il hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

C'était Noël, et il avait même un arbre. Un grand arbre de métal millénaire de près de deux mètres de haut.

 _Souris Eli. C'est Noël aujourd'hui !_


End file.
